Welcome home
by sWeeT gUrL123
Summary: Phoebe and Cole's love grows(Part 10 is up) and its not over yet!!!
1. New roomate

It was two weeks after Piper and Leo had gotten married and there was a lot of laughter in the manor. Phoebe was up on a latter in the front entry hanging a white banner that said in big Blue letters "WELCOME HOME PIPER AND LEO."   
"Well what do you think is it even?" Phoebe said looking down at Cole holding the latter for her.  
"Perfect!" He said to her with a big grin. "You did a great job."  
"Thank you" She said hoping down and immediately had his arms wrapped around her.  
"You know it's not the only thing that looks absolutely perfect today." He said giving her a big grin.  
"Well thank you very much you know if you keep talking like that I just might haft to kiss you!" And with that she gave him along passionate kiss  
Just then Prue walks out of the kitchen with her father right behind her. She was carrying a cake and he was holding a bowl of chips.  
"Would you two mind I just ate breakfast. And I would like to keep it down!" She placed the cake in the center of the table.  
"Yeah! That goes double for me," Victor said placing the chips on the table with the rest of the food. Victor looks over and sees a pile of boxes on the floor in the living room marked COLE. "What's with the boxes?" He said looking at Cole and Phoebe with the mean dads eye.  
"Oh that phoebe's boyfriend there had some demon spot him so now he hast to stay here so he can have 24 hour babysitters!" Prue said popping a chip into her mouth.  
Cole seeing the anger in Victors eyes quickly said "Its just until things die down sir. Then I'm going to get a new apartment."   
Phoebe quickly said "Yeah just for a few days."   
"You know you two keep saying that but I don't see any plans to move out." Prue said with a big grin it was just like tattling when she was a little girl.  
Victor trying not to yell at his daughter said moving to the living room and sitting down on the chair. "So what do you do all day while the girls are gone Cole?"  
"Oh just random things like house cleaning, cooking or laundry." Cole said sitting down on the couch w/ his arm still around Phoebe.  
"Yeah dad he's a big help he takes some of the everyday weight off of Prue and I." She said placing her head on Cole's chest.  
Prue plopping her self down on the couch's arm threw and amusing laugh said. "Oh yeah he's great he did whites the other day and now I have 20 pink shirts! And the house cleaning was great till I opened my closet! I swear I yelled AVALANCH!!"   
"Hey I'm trying!" Cole said defensively.  
"And that's enough to make me happy." Phoebe said cuddling really close to him  
Prue turned and looked at her father. "Yuck."  
"I couldn't have said it better my self." He said turning his head away.  
Just then the front door was flung open and in came Piper w/ a small suite case in one hand. "Were home!"   
Prue and Phoebe jumped up and ran to her and gave her the biggest hug ever! They fell over on the floor hugging and laughing, "We missed you!" Said trying to get off the floor.   
"Yeah! We were counting down the minutes till you came home!" Prue said dusting her self off.  
"Did you bring us anything?" Phoebe said with a kid in a candy store look on her face.  
"The question is what didn't she bring you?" Leo said walking threw the door w/ probably ten boxes stacked up in her arms with suite cases hanging from each of his arms. You couldn't even see his face.  
"Leo is that you in there?" Cole and Victor said in unison as they walked into the front hallway.   
"Hey guys." Piper said giving her father a big hug. And then turning and surprising everyone by giving Cole one. It was obvious she was in a good mood.   
All three girls headed for the couch with Piper in the center Phoebe's head on her shoulder and Prue's in her lap. While Victor, Leo and Cole headed upstairs to put the packages away. Piper gave a big happy sye. Then Piper's eyes turned to the boxes. "What's with the boxes?"   
"Oh Cole lives us with us now. Isn't that right Phoebe?" Prue said w/ a huge smile.  
"What?" Piper said with a big surprised and somewhat angry look on her face.  



	2. Sister time

"Well you see its just for a little…" And Phoebe went off rambuling about the whole story. "And you see…"  
"Phoebe?" Piper interrupted her. And gave her a funny look. "Are you happy?" she asked with a smile  
"More then I have been in a long time." She grinned and laid her head back on Piper's shoulder.   
"Then that's all I care about!!!" She said placing her hand on her sister's head lovingly.   
"Dido!" Prue says giving her a smile and then placing her head back on her sister's lap.   
"And what about you are you happy?" Piper asked Prue with her arm still on Phoebe's head she looked down at her older sister.  
"Oh you mean a different date each night over there?" Phoebe said giving her older sister a cocky smile.   
"Oh is that right?" Piper said looking at Prue with a questioning look.   
"Yeah lots of guys but non are the right one." She said staring out into space.  
"You'll find the right one." Phoebe says confidently at her sister.  
"And how do you know that?" Prue asked   
"Because." Phoebe says   
"Because why?"  
This time Piper stepped in "Because you are one of the greatest people I know your caring, your smart."  
Phoebe cut her off. "Your bueatiful, you're a great photographer and one of the most powerful witches of all time. Who wouldn't want you?"  
"You guys are the greatest." Prue said  
"Who's the greatest?" Victor asked walking into the room with Cole and Leo in tact.   
"You are daddy!" Phoebe said as her sisters and her got up from the couch.  
" Now who's up for cake?" Prue asked  
" I would love to stay but I haft to get to a meeting." Victor said then he gave everyone a hug goodbye ending with Piper. "Bye everyone and with that he closed the door behind him.   
"Cake?" Phoebe asked  
"Cake!" Everyone said at the same time.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
So what do you think so far?? R and R  



	3. The late wedding gift

And they did have their cake. And lunch and finally dinner it was a day long of celebration. They had just finished dinner and for some reason Cole had excused him self about fifteen minutes earlier.   
  
"We have a surprise for you!" Phoebe said with a big smile standing up from the dinning room table.   
"You do?" Piper said with a big grin on her face looking up at her sister.   
"Well Phoebe and Cole do I on the other hand have a date." Prue said walking over to Piper and hugging her. "I am so glad your home."  
"Me two." Piper said as she and Prue broke the hug.  
Then Prue lifted a wine glass. "Welcome home and may there be a demon free evening. Excluding the live in demon. I mean." Prue said giving Phoebe a big smile.  
"Here, here!" Everyone said in unison.  
And with that Prue left out the back door.   
"So are you guys ready for your welcome home present?" Phoebe asked   
"Sure why not?" Leo said pulling the chair out for Piper to get up he put his arm around her and all three of them started walking towards the living room.   
"So Phoebe what is this big surprise?" Just then Piper looked up and saw about a million candles lighting the living room and rose petals everywhere. "WOW!!!"  
Cole was standing lighting the last candle "Well what do you think?"  
"Oh my god! Thank you!" Piper said with a sparkle in her eye.   
"Okay so there are choc let strawberries over there." Phoebe said pointing to the couch. "And we will be upstairs ALL NIGHT!" Phoebe said motioning to Cole that it was time to go.   
"Thank you so much you guys." Leo said looking around the room still in shock.   
Piper pushing a single tear off her check gave Phoebe a big hug. "This has been the best day."   
Phoebe whispering in Piper's ear "And it's not over yet. Think about how lucky we are to have found this kind of love. Breaking the hug and giving her a smile "And that they are so cute." Both girls died out laughing. Phoebe started to pull Cole up the stairs.   
Cole looking back over his shoulder with a big grin on his face said "Goodnight." Before Phoebe pulled him out of sight and into her room.   
  



	4. Breakfast at the Halliwells

That night Piper and Leo danced in the living room to some very slow music for about two minutes then they almost knocked over everything in there way to get to her room. (The honeymoon period was defiantly not over) About and hour and a half later Prue walked into the manor. She tried to tip toe into the house because she had no idea weather or not Leo and Piper were still in the living room. When she tip toed passed the living room she saw all the candles were almost burned down and that no one was in there so she went and started blowing them out. After she had finished she plopped her self down on the couch.  
"You know they get romance, love and a guy to talk to and what do I get? A guy who had to call and ask his mother if she thought it was a good idea for us to go out dancing." Then she started upstairs to her bed. Alone again. And how she hated being alone. As she walked into her room she could hear laughing and A LOT of noise from her sister's bedrooms. She gave a little look down the hall and with a tired/ angry look said "Great!" sarcastically as she walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.   
The next morning sun shined across Phoebe Halliwell's face causing her to wake up. And to her surprise Cole wasn't sleeping he was just looking at her with adoring eyes. He had been just watching her sleep for about half an hour. "Good morning you." She said clearing her eyes.   
"And good morning to you my love!" He said giving her a kiss  
"Why don't we go down stairs have some breakfast and then get dressed and go see a movie?" She said with a big grin on her face.  
"Fine with me." He said standing up and picking up two robes hanging on the back of the bed and then handing Phoebe hers. They both quickly pulled on their robes. And then Phoebe was about to get off the bed when Cole stops her and said "Your too pretty to walk ALL THE WAY down stairs." Then he turned his back to her and he playfully gave her a piggy- back ride all the way to the kitchen door before he put her down.   
"Well thank you sweetie." Phoebe said as she gave him along kiss before they walked into the kitchen. With Cole standing behind Phoebe with his arms around her as they walked in a kind of penguin style.   
"Well good morning." Piper said as she and Leo stood in the kitchen making breakfast.   
"Morning!" Phoebe said with a yawn. "It smells great." She turned her head to Cole. "You know Piper used to be a chef."  
Then Cole and Phoebe both turned their heads to Piper "Well then this is something I haft to taste." Cole said with a grin.  
"Well Piper made enough to feed the united- nations so I hope your hungry!" Leo said putting his arms around Piper and before they knew what was happening they Cole was sitting at the table with Phoebe on his lap kissing her with passion and Piper and Leo were also in to some heavy kissing behind the counter.   
And that was the moment Prue chose to walk into the kitchen. "Not again!" She said with discussed as she saw the make- out session going on in her kitchen.   
Piper breaking her lip lock on Leo but still staring heavily into his eyes managed to get out. "Morning Prue! Did you sleep alright?"   
Prue looking at her sisters from one to the other like they were crazy said "Your kidding right?"   
Phoebe breaking her lip lock with Cole looked at her sister and asked, "What do you mean?"   
Now everyone was looking at Prue like SHE was crazy. "My room is right in Between both of yours!" Everyone still looked at her like she was nuts. Prue trying not to laugh managed to get out. "I learned more about you four then I ever wanted to know last night!"   
Then everyone finally got it and looked at each other in a random pattern in shock and in silence. "So I am going to work now and you guys can do the whole make out thing all day for all I care." And with that she closed the door behind her.   
The second the door slammed the silence broke with everyone falling over with laughter. Phoebe still laughing looked at Piper and said "She NEEDS a boyfriend really bad," And then the laughter died out as the group went back to kissing.  



	5. Cole's plans

About two weeks later things hadn't changed much. Prue still hadn't found that special guy yet. Piper and Leo couldn't keep their newlywed hands off each other.  
Cole and Phoebe continued to spend every waking moment they could together. And Cole continued to clean the manor.   
It was mid-morning at the Halliwell house. Leo had orbed up earlier Prue had gone to work, Phoebe had classes and Piper was taking the morning off. Piper walked down stairs to see Cole saying something to him self and looking very stern.  
"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked taking the last few steps down.  
"What?" he said looking up at her "Oh Piper its you."   
"Yeah!" She said with a funny look "Considering were the only ones home don't look so surprised."   
"Piper I need to talk to you!" He said dragging her over to the couch.   
"Okay if your confessing about eating my Lucky Charms I already know." She said sitting down.   
"No not that. You see Piper…" He took a deep slow breath. "I'm going to ask Phoebe to marry me.   
"What?" She said with a surprised/ happy look on her face.   
"Yelp marry. White dress, tux the whole thing." He said giving her a little smile.  
"Oh my god!" She jumped up and gave him a big hug. They hugged and Piper said "Oh my god!" About 50 more times. "Wait why are you telling me before her?" She asked him with a weird look on her face.  
"Because I need YOU to help me pick out a ring. Lets face it I'm not the worlds greatest shopper." He said with a smile.  
"Oh my god!" She said with a big smile  
They were hugging when Leo orbed in. "Am I missing something?" He said as Piper jumped up and kissed him.  
"Cole is going to ask Phoebe to marry him!" She said happily   
"Wow. Congratulations man!" Leo said shaking Cole's hand.  
"I'm glad you feel that way man! But its not you I am worried about." Then it hit everyone Prue is going to flip her lid when she found out Cole's plans.  



	6. The Ring

Afraid of how Prue was going to react the group decided to keep it a secret until Cole had asked Phoebe. So about a three later, after Leo had orbed "up there" Piper and Cole had set out to find Phoebe the perfect ring. They were in a nice jewelry store where there were glass cases everywhere of jewelry and Piper and Cole were standing in front of the ring case looking in trying to decide which ring would be perfect for Phoebe.  
  
"What about that one?" Piper asked pointing to a nice gold platted ring with a princess cut diamond.  
  
"No it's not perfect!" He said with a sye.  
"Well we have seen every other ring in the place. Look Cole it's a great ring. Phoebe will love and it will look fine on her. What is the problem?" She argued after almost two hours of ring shopping.  
"Because its not perfect!" He argued then he turned from Piper and looked out the window in a gaze. "And Phoebe deserves nothing less then perfect. She's perfect and I want everything to be perfect for her!" Then he turned back to the case and a ring caught his eye. It was the most glorious thing he had ever seen. It was gold with a heart-cut diamond. And small diamonds around the rim. "Oh my god that's the ring!" He said pointing to it in the case.   
"Its beautiful!" Piper said looking at it.  
They called over the sales lady and Cole bought it for Phoebe knowing how much she would love it. He spent all the money he had made as a D.A. on it. And he didn't think twice about it.   
"Oh my god!!!" Cole said looking at the clock behind the check out desk. He was supposed to pick up Phoebe 15 minutes ago! And she was fifteen minutes away!!!  



	7. Lunch

Okay so I know its really short but as soon as I get more time i will add more to it I promise!!!!   
  
  
  
Cole raced in Piper's car across town. Piper was very understanding! She agreed to let Cole take her car and just call Leo to orb her home. Cole was just thankful for one of Phoebe's sisters on his side. As he pulled up to the school Phoebe had fallen asleep out side the library leaning on a pillar. Cole parked the car and walked up to Phoebe. He loved the way she looked when she was a sleeping. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the lips.   
She woke up and gave him a smile. "Well if it isn't prince charming!"   
"Yeah well prince charming isn't anything with out sleeping beauty." He said helping her up and kissing her again.  
Phoebe looked down at her watch. "Well you know five more minutes and you would have been marked the frog!" She said giving him a questioning look. "Where were you?"  
Cole had no idea what to say. Its not like he could say "Sorry I got held up buying your engagement ring!" He into Phoebe's eyes and managed to get out "Sorry just lost track of time."   
"That's okay!" She said giving him a big smile. "But lets just go get something to eat!" She said pulling him to the car.  
They ended up at taco bell. It was the closest thing by campus. They were sitting at a booth in the corner chomping down. When Cole looked up and started to laugh at the piece of lettuce in Phoebe's hair.   
"What?" She asked with a tiny smile.  
"Nothing." He said smiling back. "I love every moment with you." And with that he leaned in and kissed her pulling the lettuce out of her hair.  
She gave him a big smile looking into his eyes. "You know what?" She said still looking into his eyes. I am going to take the afternoon off!" she said while brushing her leg agents his.   



	8. Kids in a Park

Cole and Phoebe did plan on spending the afternoon at home but they changed their minds when they passed the Naborhood Park. "You know I used to play there when I was little." Phoebe said when they were passing it in the car.   
" Well then!" Cole said with a smile and pulled over into it. All the children were at school so it was ementy.  
"So why did we stop?" Phoebe asked as they walked to the swings.   
"To play!" Cole said with a grin.  
Phoebe thought it was funny two adults playing in a park. "And why are we playing?" She asked sitting in the swing.   
Cole walked up behind her and started pushing her. "Because I want to know everything about you and if you like this place then I want to like this place."   
Phoebe looked back at Cole which wasn't very hard considering that he never let go of the chains holding up he swing and was just swaying her. "I love you." She said with a sye.   
He looked down at her "I love you to." He leaned in to give her a kiss.  
Phoebe pulled her lips to they were just an inch away from his and whispered, "You can only kiss me.." Then she got a big smile on her face and yelled, "If you catch me!" And with that she jumped out of the swing and ran into the open field beside the swings. Cole just smiled and started chasing her. Phoebe ran behind and tree and leaned out from side to side. With Cole on the other side of the tree about five times but on the sixth time when she leaned out she didn't see him. All of a sudden she felt his big arms around her. He had shimmered and got her from behind. "Hey no fair!" She yelled.   
"Well sometimes the prize is worth cheating for." And with that he kissed her.   
"Well in that case." She said with a smile and then kissed him back. She loved this it was a perfect moment in her mind she wished she could just stay there forever. But some how there few minutes in the park had turned into hours. They were under the tree watching the children play. It was starting to get dark outside.   
"Wow!" Cole said looking at his watch. "Its seven."   
"Oh no!" Said Phoebe scrambling to her feet "Were supposed to meet Piper, Prue and Leo at P3 in 30 minutes."   
"So!" Exclaimed Cole standing up slowly p3 is only like 20 minutes away from here.   
"Well I haft to go home and change first!" She said pulling him to the car.   
"Why?" He asked opening the car door. He looked at her she had on jeans and a nice top. "You look perfect to me." And he really meant that.  
"Thank you." Phoebe said as he started the car. She leaned over and kissed him. He gave out a big grin. "But I still need to change." She said with a serious face.   
"Okay! Whatever!" He said as they drove away. Phoebe had no idea the surprise that waited for her at P3. Cole on the other hand was completely aware and scared out of his wits that he was gonna mess it up.  



	9. The big question

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled up the stairs. He looked down at his watch. "What is taking so long?" He whispered to him self. "Phoebe" He yelled again.   
"I'm coming!" She said walking down the stairs. Cole looked up.   
"Oh my god." He said holding his breath. She looked like an angel on earth. She had on a long dark blue dress. Her hair was half way up in a ponytail and the bottom half that was down was curled in spirals. Her lips had a pail pink color on them and Cole swore she was covered in a white light.   
"Do I look okay?" Phoebe asked shyly about half was down the stairs.  
"You look perfect." Cole said holding out his hand and helping her down the last part of the stairs.   
"Thank you!" Phoebe said and she reached up and kissed him. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too!" Said Cole wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you so much…but we really haft to go."  
"Okay, Okay lets go." Said Phoebe as he pulled her out the door.  
Cole and Phoebe pulled up out side the club. "Where are all the cars?" She asked   
"I don't know. There's Prue's but I was kind of expecting other people here you know like customers."   
"Well let's go in and see what's going on." Phoebe said   
They walked down the stairs in the club. "Where is everyone?" Phoebe asked   
"Well I thought that we could have some privacy tonight. So your sisters are letting us have the dance floor to our selves. Hold on one second." He said as he dashed behind the counter.   
"Okay!" Said stunned Phoebe as she walked out on to the dance floor.   
Cole scooted across the floor behind the counter. Leo, Piper and Prue were hiding back there. "What?" Cole asked as he saw Prue.   
"Oh yeah right that I couldn't lie to her." Piper said looking at Cole.  
"So your not mad?" Cole asked Prue.  
"Hell no. But there was no way in the world I was missing this I already missed Piper being asked to be married." She said giving a dirty look to Leo.   
"Well then hit the music!" Said Cole then he walked out to the dance floor.  
Breath by Faith Hill started to play.   
He wrapped Phoebe up in his arms and they started to dance. They danced for what seemed to Piper, Prue and Leo forever. But to Cole and Phoebe it felt like a second.   
"So Mr. Turner." Phoebe said adoringly "Why did you really bring me here tonight?"  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked looking down at her.  
"I mean something hast to be up. I mean you haft to be up to something." She said with her head still on his chest.   
"And how do you know I'm up to something." He asked placing his head back on top of hers.   
"Because" She said lovingly "I know you."  
Cole knew that now the moment was right. He pulled away. "Phoebe come here." He pulled her by the hand and led her over to the stage. He had her set on the edge. "Um…Okay…. I'm kind of new at this so…um." Then Cole got down on one knee.   
Phoebe got this surprised look on her face.  
"Phoebe Halliwell…"   
Phoebe scared out of her mind managed to get out "Cole you don't haft to do this. I mean not that I don't want you to but just know you don't haft to."  
Cole gave her a smile "Phoebe, why would I not want to do this? You mean the world to me. You are my world. You're my everything and with out you nothing matters. Phoebe, I want to experience the world with you, and if the world to you is just some old movie and some popcorn then that's my world. God Phoebe I want to know what its like to wake up just one morning looking at you and knowing that you're my wife. I want to stay up all night talking about our lives past, present and future. I want to see "Kill it before it dies." I want dance with you until our feet hurt. But none of this will matter unless you are with me. Phoebe I want to spend my life with you. I want us to have a life. TOGETHER. Phoebe…" He pulled out a small box with the ring in it and opened it. "Will you make me the happiest man on earth? Will you marry me?"   
Phoebe gazed into his eyes. And then a single tear ran down her check.   
"Yes." She said smiling. "Yes I would love to be your wife."   
A large cheer was let out from behind the counter as Cole kissed her.  
Phoebe still wrapped up in Cole's arms broke the kiss and looked towards the counter. "So are you three going to come out or play hide and go seek all night?"  
"Hold on how did you know they were back there?" Cole asked stupidly   
"Well besides there loud screams. Their cars are parked outside and I heard you talking to them." Phoebe said with a laugh.  
Then the trio popped out from their hiding place. Prue and Piper ran a ripped Phoebe out of Cole's arms with a sister hug. By now all three of the charmed ones were balling.  
Leo walked over to Cole and shook his hand. "Congratulations man!"  
"Thanks." Cole managed to get out but he was still looking at Phoebe.  
The sisters were still in their group hug. "Our baby sister is getting married." Piper said looking at Prue.   
"I know." Prue said she was still crying up a storm.  
Phoebe threw her tears was smiling.  
Cole came up from behind the group hug and grabbed Phoebe. He twirled her around to where she was facing him. Then he leaned over to Prue and Piper. "Sorry just going to borrow her for a second. Then he placed his hands on her waist and started to dance with her. Prue ran over and started the music. This time it was the song celebration. Leo, Piper and Prue did this group dance thing beside the lovebirds. Who were dancing like it was a slow song. Prue, Piper and Leo danced for about an hour and then took off. Cole and Phoebe on the other hand danced until dawn, until their feet hurt.   



	10. The morning after

As the sun rose over California Prue Halliwell was just waking up. She felt the sun on her face. "Uhhh." She was still tired from last night. And then it hit her. "Oh my god Phoebes engaged!" She jumped out of bed and decided she was going to make the new happy couple breakfast in bed. She ran down stairs to find Piper already awake and cooking and Leo asleep at the kitchen table. It was obvious Piper had drug him out of bed because he was still in his boxers and a T-shirt.   
"Morning." Piper said as Prue walked in.   
"Morning." Prue yawned back at her. "Oh man I was going to make them breakfast in bed!" Prue said disappointingly as she reaching for a mug to poor coffee into.   
"Well that's going to be a little hard." Piper said flipping a pancake.   
"What do you mean?" Prue asked poring her morning cup.   
"They never came home last night." Leo mumbled with his head still on the table.  
"Wow. Its alive." Prue joked at Leo as she sat down. "So what did they do go out to some romantic hotel?" Prue asked  
"I don't know." Piper said placing pancakes in front of Prue. "They never called."  
"That's strange." Prue looked at Piper as she said a stack in front of Leo and shook his shoulder.   
"I'm sure their fine." Piper answered sitting down finally with her own breakfast.   
"Yeah." Prue answered digging in.  
The front door opened and Cole walked in Holding Phoebe in his arms like a little baby. Her eyes were closed.  
Prue and Piper heard the door close and came running. Piper pulled Leo behind her. Prue saw Phoebe and got scared. She ran up to Cole. "What happened is she okay?"   
Cole looked at Prue. "Shhhh!" He whispered, "She fell asleep in the car." He paused and looked down at Phoebe. "I didn't have the heart to wake her."   
Piper and Prue looked at Cole and smiled. "Stop it your going to make me cry." Piper said.  
"That just so sweet." Prue said adoringly. "I don't know Cole I think you may be loosing any trace of demon."  
"I sure hope so." He whispered. He walked with Phoebe up the stairs to put her to bed. He walked into her room. He laid her down on the bed. Took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. Then he just sat in the chair and watched her sleep.  
Down stairs Prue turned to Piper. "You know what I just realized?"   
"What?" Piper asked rubbing the tear off her cheek.   
"He's going to be our brother!" She walked into the living room.  
"In law, Prue. Concentrate on the "in law" part." Piper followed her.  
Prue looked down to see Leo asleep on the couch. "You know after like what 60 years of life he could stand being out late one night."  
Piper looked at Prue. "Prue I don't think it was the staying out I think it was what happened at home that made him tired." She looked down at Leo.  
"What…" Prue then got what Piper was saying. She meant that she and Leo.  
Prue looked at Leo and then back at Piper. "Yuck… you now what…just…yuck!" Prue walked back into the kitchen. Piper laughed.   
Piper saw Leo lying there and just couldn't help her self. She rose up his arm laid down beside him and then place his arm back down around her. "I love you." She whispered.   
Leo with out opening his eyes whispered back. "I love you too."  



End file.
